Blood and Chocolate II: A New Life
by SoraChan01
Summary: This story is based on the book and continues from the ending. VivxGabe. The FivexOOC. This is rated M for later chapters. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BLOOD AND CHOCLATE AND ITS CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 1

_Gabriel pulled off his shirt. He tossed it behind him. "Come out with me beneath the starts," He said/_

_If she left him now, her world would be changed forever. She would be bound bu duty for life, like her father/_

_Like my father, she thought, then realized, This is what I owe him. This is how I will make it up to him._

"_Don't wag your tail yet wolfman," she said to cover her fear and desire. "you've bitten off more bunny than you can chew."_

_She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins._

………………………………................................................................................................

(My story starts here xD)

I followed Gabriel and jumped out of my window. I glanced at Gabriel who was staring at me with a happy ass shit eating grin on his face. I want so much to get that grin off his face. So I gave him a sly smile and said "Catch me if you can wolf man." With that I took off running as fast as I can. I ran as if my life depended on it. I jumped into the air as girl and landed as a wolf. I ran to the stream and jumped in, hoping that hiding in the water would make Gabriel lose my trail. A strong wind carried his scent. This means he's close by, it won't be fun if he catches me now. Out of nowhere Gabriel in his wolf form jumped on me. The change ripped through us and we went back to out human forms. For what seemed like the longest time we said nothing, we only stared into each others eyes while touching and roaming each others bodies. Gabriel ended the silence by saying. " Vivie I want you so bad. But I don't want to continue if your not ready." I thought about it, after what happened with Adien, I don't want things to go that fast. "Can we can things slow?" I asked him. Gabriel stood up then picked me up and carried me to my room bridal style. As he cared me he said " Don't worry, we'll take it as slow as you want," When we reached my room Gabriel laid on my bed and I was laying on his chest. I feel so safe and loved in Gabriel's arms. As I drifted to sleep I heard Gabriel say " I love you babe. Sweet dreams."

1 year later……

I'm sitting on the sofa on a Saturday night in June. it's a warm night so I'm wearing a hot pink tang top and faded jean shorts. So much has happened in the past year. Four female wolves that are my aged joined the pack. Their names are Cami, Mimi, Jazz, and Zoey. Cami and Mimi are more of the quiet type and don't get into fights that easy. While Jazz and Zoey and the opposite. But all girls are very artistic. We all hit it off and have been inseparable since they joined the pack. The Five( What's remaining of them) went crazy over them. William is dating Cami, Ulf is dating Mimi, Finn is dating Jazz and Gregory is dating Zoey. So tonight we were having a girls night. We were watching Sex and the City Movie and eating popcorn and chocolate. At the end of the movie we all just sat there talking.

"This movie was awesome it was a total girl comedy." Cami said.

"For sure a total chick flick." Mimi said

"I have to say its nice for a change to see a girly movie." Jazz said.

"So anything new ladies?" Zoey asked

Cami was blushing like crazy and said" Well…um…William and I….you know."

I swear Jazz and Zoey can be like twins and times because they shouted "DAMN!" at the same time.

"Gratz Cami." I said with a smile. I'm happy for her. I just hope Willi was gentile

"So how was it?" Mimi asked.

Cami blushed even more and said "It was great, William was really gentile with me"

"So it looks like the only one with her v-card is Vivie," Zoey said.

Now it was my turn to blush like crazy and I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"How did that happen though? I've seen you and Gabe all nice and cozy" Jazz said.

"Yeah, once I thought you were about to jump him," Mimi added.

I started to blush even harder and said "I just wasn't ready then," I said.

Now they were all staring at me and I knew it was coming.

"Wait! So your ready now?" Jazz said.

Unable to speak I just nodded my head. This is just so embarrassing.

"When do you plan on getting ride of your v-card then?" Zoey asked.

I thought about it for a moment, I wanted to do it after graduation. But before we moved to Vermont.

"I was thinking on my birthday. I think it's a good memory for my 18th birthday," I said.

"Aw that's so cute Vivie." Cami said.

"Looks like we can't throw you a party this year then," Mimi said.

"Then we'll make it a total girls day out the next day," Jazz said.

The girls stayed over until Finn and the guys came and picked them up. I felt lonely after that because Gabriel's checking on the inn. So I just went to my room with a coke and some chocolate. I grabbed my cell from my desk and called him.

'Hello my sweet princess. I was waiting for you to call," Gabriel said in a sexy tiered voice.

"Hey Gabe, the girls just left so sorry for calling you late," I answered.

"Its ok baby. So what did you do?" He said.

"We watched a movie," I said.

"What did you ladies see?" He asked.

" The Sexy and the City Movie," I said.

"Ah a chick flick." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I ignored his little comment and said, " I miss you baby."

"I miss you too princess." he said.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"On the day of your graduation," He answered.

"Are you coming to it?" I asked.

"Of course I am baby," He said. I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

I thought this was the perfect time to talk about my birthday. So I asked, "Gabe can we go out for my birthday?"

I can tell this came as a surprise to him as he said," Sure, What do you want to do?"

"Surprise me, I just want to be alone with you for the whole night." I said. Wondering if he caught on.

Well that's it for now. Please review and comment if you like my story and want me to continue. Chapter 2 won't take forever to get post b/c most of it is written.

So just click this button and review xD.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

it's the morning of Graduation and the girls are over getting ready. Jazz insisted we get ready together at my house so we can make sure we look sexy for our men. I'm wearing a short sleeveless midnight blue dress with black leather heels and my long golden hair is in a high ponytail. Cami is wearing a short one strap yellow dress with white wedges and her dark blonde hair was down. Mimi was wearing a short black dress with golden spaghetti- straps and black heels, her shoulder length wavy red hair was in a bun with a strand of her out of place. Jazz was in a short strapless red dress, with a black satin belt, and black heels, her long black hair was up in a side ponytail. Zoey was wearing a short one strap purple dress and black heels, her short ash brown hair was down. Before we can go Jazz looks us all over to make sure we look perfect. When she's done looking she says "We look perfect! Lets go you bitches!"

Well I graduated, I'm walking with the girls and the five to out parents. I unbuttoned my robe and the girls did the same. All male eyes were on us. The five were giving meat boys dirty looks for looking at their women. I saw Gabriel standing behind a tree doing the same. Oh my he has that look on his face when men look at me. How I love that look of his. It makes me want to jump him and take him right on the spot. Mom runs up to me and hugs me.

"Congratulations baby girl. I'm so proud of you." she says as Rudy comes up and joins in on our hug and says "Congrats Viv". "Thanks Rudy" I say smiling up at him. We walk over to everyone exchanging hugs and nice words. I even hugged Thomas, I guess after the accident I warmed up to the guy. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was and he's pretty funny(Even funnier when he's drunk.)

There was a party going on at the house so everyone started heading over there. The only people remaining were Gabriel and I. He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Congratulations my sweet Princess." He said.

Gabriel pulled me into a passionate kiss, demanding that my tongue respond to his and I gladly responded. Sweet moon how I love his kisses. I think I've become addicted to his kisses. He pulled away and looked down at me, smiling. "Lets go baby." he said leading me to the parking lot.

About half way to where Gabe's was we bumped into Bingo and Jem.

Its been a year since the lies Aiden spread but Bingo chose to believe him and therefore hated me. Bingo crossed her arms and glared at me and said "Well look what the cat dragged in." But of course referring to me as a cat I knew she meant whore, bitch, ect. I looked at Jem who just stood next to her saying nothing. I gave Bingo a sly smirk and said" Hello B-I-N-G-O."

She gave me a dirty look and said" Going to screw in the motel on route 60 and video tape it?" I looked at her and started laughing. Bingo and Jem started at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Please I have more class than that" I said. Gabriel wrapped his arm around my waist and said "That's right, I'm taking her pretty little ass to my apartment and am going to spend the rest of the day fucking her all over my apartment." I was blushing like crazy by then. Gabriel started leading us to his bike, he turned his head and said " Oh and you might see it on the internet." Gabriel continued leading us to his bike. Leaving a stunned Bingo and Jem behind.

The party was great really. Mom managed to get Rudy and Thomas to install a pool. The girls and I were in matching bikinis held together by tiny strings. Mine was midnight blue, Cami's was hot pink, Mimi in a light purple one, Jazz in a hot red one, and Zoey in a black one. When we all came out I swear our men were about to jump us. Gabriel was in the water and pulled me in. The water was cold against my skin, but he held me close so that warmed me up. "Hey sexy." I said. Before I could say anything else Gabriel's mouth found mine. At first it was soft and gentile then became more rough and passionate. His tongue explored my mouth so rough with want and demanded I did the same to his. His right hand traveled down to my ass and grabbed it, I moaned into our kiss. Damn this man can kiss, please don't stop I want to continue to melt. After what seemed like hours our kiss came to an end. Then we saw the others were gone and I'm pretty sure they went to celebrate their freedom from school in the bedroom.

"Lets go to your room Princess." Gabriel said in a husky tone.

He stood up from the water, still carrying me in his arms and took us to my bedroom. When we got to my door we found a note on it saying:

_Viv,_

_Thomas and I won't be back until late and Rudy went out for a drink._

_You and Gabriel have fun now!_

_-Love Mom_

I was blushing like crazy as Gabriel opened my door and led us to my bed. Damn it mom, did you have to mention that last part. Gabriel laid me softy on the bed and pulled down his swim trunks exposing his sexy muscular body to me. Gabriel looked at me and gave me a sexy smile. " Don't worry Princess I'm just putting on my boxers." he said. He pulled out a pair from one of my drawers that held some overnight things for Gabriel and slide them on. Before Gabriel could turn around from putting on his boxers my bikini was off. When he turned around his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. I gave him a sweet innocent smile and said " Baby can you give me one of your shirts to sleep in." Without saying anything Gabriel took out a blue shirt from the drawer and threw it to me. Slowly I put on his shirt making sure to make him want me. Gabriel then flung me on my back and lay above me. "Ready for some fun love?" he asked. I could hear the want in his voice. Oh yeah baby I'm ready for some fun. Gabriel teased my nipples through the fabric. He bite and sucked on them until they became very stiff. He pulled up the shirt to expose myself down their to him. He spread my lips apart and asked "I'm going to make you come hard baby." He slide a finger in and started pumping it in me. He started slow but became faster and harder. Then while he was still pumping me he added his tongue. I moaned so loud it could wake the dead. "Ah-ah-ah Gabriel more…. Keep fucking my pussy like that." I said. Gabriel continued and added more speed. Then he put his thumb on my clit and rubbed it hard as he pumped his fingers and tongue into me. Then I felt my orgasm coming hard. "OH FUCK YES GABRIEL!" I yelled and moaned at the same time.

Gabriel laid down and held me to him. I was still panting like crazy and trying to calm down. Gabriel kissed my forehead and pulled the covers on us. "I'm happy you felt good baby" He said. I was exhausted and looked up into Gabriel's ice blue eyes. "I love you Gabe." I said in a tiered voice. As I drifted off to sleep I heard his say "I love you too Viv. Get some sleep baby."

So just click this button and review xD.


	3. Chapter 3

In a few more weeks we'll be moving. Most of the Pack has started to get there things together and have called for U-Hal trucks on the moving days. Its also getting closer to my birthday. Gabriel and I agreed to celebrate with just the two of us. But he won't tell me what where doing, which is driving me crazy! Mom and I have started packing things we won't need to use until the move. I was just about to collapse on the couch when I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Hun." Gabriel said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well, hello wolf man." I said in a seductive tone as I turned around to face him. He lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes and kissed me. The kiss was long and hot, it made me want more. Before he pulled away from my lips he licked them. I knew my face was red now. He knows how to tease me. Gabriel pulled me in and held me close.

"How was your day sweetie?" He asked.

"It was ok. But it just got better now." I said as I gave him a shy smile.

"Your so cute right now." He said in a husky tone.

"I am? How?" I asked as I clung tightly to his shirt.

He leaned in close and whispered into my ear "Its because you so sexy and act shy and innocent, when you are completely."

"Hey! I'm still a virgin!" I said in my defense.

"Yes you are. But that doesn't male you innocent sweetie." He said.

There was a silence for a few minutes as we just stood their. Then out of nowhere Gabriel picked me up and carried me to my room. He gently laid me down on my bed, before laying down next to me. A few months after Gabriel and I started dating I bought a bigger bed so he could actually sleep on it. I moved over closer to Gabriel and cuddled with him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Good night baby. I love you." Gabriel said as he placed a kiss on top of my head. "Night Gabi, I love you too." I said with a yawn as I drifted to sleep.

The warm sunlight caused me to wake up. God damn it I need some blinds. I turned around to face away from the sunlight and was looking into Gabriel's sleeping face. His sleeping face is so adorable. He looks like an angel. I was lost thinking of how adorable he is that I didn't notice he woke up. Until he said "Good morning baby." I cuddled closer to Gabriel's chest. "Morning Gabe" I purred. "Happy Birthday princess." he said in a very sexy tone. "Thanks honey." I said kissing him passionately. He depended the kiss as he flipped us over so he was on top. My fingers ran through is dark curly drown hair. The kiss became more hot and filled with lust and want. Then out of no where Gabriel pulls away. I open my eyes and look into his beautiful icy blue eyes. My Green eyes showed confusion. "I have to go now darlin. But I'll see you tonight." He said getting off me and out of bed. I watched him get dressed and sit next to me on the bed. We walked downstairs into the kitchen and I made Gabriel some coffee and a bagel he could eat at work. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 ok? He said as I have him his thermos and his bagel wrapped in plastic wrap . "Ok….I'll miss you.." I said. He gave me a hug and said" I'll miss you too. " I opened the door and watched him walk out and get on his bike. I closed the door and went to make myself something to eat. As I sat down at the table with my coffee and food I saw a white envelope. I opened it and it read;

_Vivian-_

_We're sorry we couldn't be home this morning. But we want to wish you a Happy Birthday honey! Go into the living room and you'll find a surprise on the coffee table. Oh and have fun with Gabriel tonight!!_

_-Love Mom _

After I finished eating and washing the dished, I went into the living room with my coffee. On the coffee table were three bags. A pink, purple, and blue one, all with white tissue paper. I sat down on the couch and opened the box from the pink bag. Inside was a Orchid colored tang with white studs at the hem at the top. The next box I opened was from the purple bag, it was a green satin woven top with some ruffles. I saved the blue bag for last, which I could tell was from mom. As I took the tissue paper out of the bag I noticed there where two boxes. Inside the first one was a cute short strapless black dress with a soft pink bow. Inside the second box was a sexy black cutout teady from Victoria's Secret. Inside the Victoria's Secret box I saw a folded midnight blue piece of paper. I unfolded it and it read;

_Viv- _

_We have this to your mom yesterday. Good luck hun! We love you!_

_Happy Fucken Birthday!!!!!!! _

_-Love Cami, Mimi, Jazz, and Zoey _

Aww that was so sweet of them. This is so why they're my girls. At 6:00 I got out of the shower with wet hair, I walked back into my room. Then I saw my girls on my bed. " I blinked a few times before I said "Why are you guys here?" "We're here to make you look fucken hot for Gabe!!" Jazz shouted.

Oh sweet moon help me!!! They played Vivian Barbie Time with me until it was time for Gabe to come. I had to admit I looked HOT! My hair was curled a little and was half up in a bun. I had on the dress mom got me and the black teady under it, I had a pair of black paten leather stilettos on. I also had on a white gold chain necklace Gabriel gave me for my birthday last year.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone before I start this chapter I just want to let you guys know this is my first lemon so its not going to be too good. But please bare with me because I promise it will get better. And remember if you ever have any suggestions please let me now. **_

_**Also I hope you all had a Happy 4th**__** of July. **_

_**Well then lets start this chapter!!!!**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**Well we did a fucken awesome job!" Jazz yelled and I could swear that people from the next two states could hear her. Cami and Mimi touched up my make up. "You look totally hot Viv." Zoey said as she finished up a bag of chips. "Do you know where he's taking you?" Mimi asked. "He refused to tell me." I said with a pout and crossed my arms around my chest. " I think that's kinda cute." Cami said. She was a hopeless romantic and she loves to show it. Jazz and Zoey got up from my bed and Jazz said "Well Zo and I would love to stay until Gabe gets here. But our men are waiting." **_

"_**Sowi hun. But I don't wanna catch Greg watchn porn again." Cami gasped " Greg…porn….Didn't expect that." Zoey laughs and says "Only when he gets none." I stated laughing and said "Well go before they both watch porn and are forced to have FUN with each other!" They jumped out of my window laughing like crazy. "Viv that's just gross!!" Cami and Mimi said at the same time. The two of them don't really enjoy talking about sexual stuff. That so has to change and I know just how to do that! But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of a bike pulling up the driveway. "Well you mans here to that means we have to go!" Cami said and jumped put the window. "Bye bye Viv!" Mimi said as she followed Cami out the window. I got my small black purse that was on top of my desk and headed downstairs before Gabriel could ring the bell. Five seconds later Gabriel rang the doorbell. I waited five minutes to keep him guessing until I opened the door. Gabriel looked stunning in a dark grey button down shirt with black strips, black dress paints and shoes. The shirt showed off some of his very muscular upper body, while the paints showed off his nice legs. But if they showed off that very fine ass of his I'm going to be in so much trouble. "Hi Gabe." I said while I could feel a small blush creeping across my face. "Hello beautiful I have something for you." He said as he leaned against the door. "Really? Whatcha get me?" I asked. "Close your eyes first." He said in a very sweet tone. I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I think I heard the sound of paper rustling but I'm not sure. "Open your eyes Baby he said. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I'd ever seen. I let out a small gasp and said " Oh Gabe there so beautiful." I gave me a sweet loving smile and said " Not as beautiful as you are Vivian." Aww he is just so sweet. "Let me go put these inside and I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen and get the vase down on the kitchen table. I walked back to the front door slowly. Gabriel smiled as he saw me and when I reached the door he grabbed my waist and pulled me outside. I locked the door and put the keys in my purse. Gabriel held me close. " Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight my love?" He whispered in my ear. "No I don't believe you have' I said. He pulled me in and said "Well you my dear, look very delicious I could just eat you." Oh sweet moon please eat my now. "Well lets get going my love.'' he said as he helped me on his bike and handed me a helmet. He put on his helmet and hoped on the bike. He turned on the bike, giving the engine life. "Hold on tight baby!"" Gabriel yelled so his voice could be heard over the loud roar of the engine. I held tightly on Gabriel's muscular waist as we rode in the dark dim lit streets. After what seemed like forever we reached a very cute little restaurant. It had an old building theme with vines creeping around the building. We walled inside to a very warm and welcome restaurant. A women with dirty blonde hair in a mess bun with fake tits in a uniform. "Hiya there! Just you two this evening?" Fake tits said in a too excited and high pitched voice. "Yes." Gabriel said. "Alright. Would you like to sit inside or outside?" Fake tits asked. Gabriel looked at me to ask which one I prefer. "We'll sit outside" I said. "Alright then. Please follow me." Take tits said while taking two menu's then leading us to the back of the restaurant, where a big slide through door lead to a tiaras. It was a large area with many tables spaced out. Each table was candle lit and above white Christmas lights that was held across by two wooden pools on each side. Gabriel and I took out seats and Fake tits handed us out menu's and said "Your waiter will be here shortly." While she was leaving I could tell she was staring at Gabriel from the corner of her ugly ass eyes. "Did you decide what your going to have baby?" Gabriel asked. I put my menu down and said " Hmm I think I'll have steak. Then a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in front of our table. He smiled and said " Hello, my name is Ryan and I'll be you waiter this evening. Have you decided what you'd be having this evening. Or should we just start you off with some drinks." Gabriel set down his menu and said " We'll both have a glass of wine and rare steaks." Ryan took our menu's and said "Alright I'll be back with your drinks." then walked away. I smiled at Gabriel and said " This place looks great." Gabriel smiled back and said " Yeah, I took mom here for mothers day with my sisters." I smiled even more at this thought. Gabriel is a very big, strong, and tough guy. But I love that deep down he's a very sweet and caring guy. Gabriel grabbed my hand from across the table and held it. "So how's your birthday so far? I'm sorry I couldn't get today off from work and spend all day with you." he said and I could feel it in his voice that he was sorry and sad he couldn't. I squeezed his hand and said " Its ok sweetie. I'm having a great time." I said smiling. Ryan came back with our wine and set it on the table and said "I'm really sorry for the wait. Your steaks will be ready soon and please let me now if you need anything." He walked away to another table and Gabriel squeezed my hand tighter. Gabriel and I sat there saying nothing. We just drank our wine and looked into each others eyes.**_

"_**Vivian is that you?" a voice said. I looked up and saw Aiden and from inside in the distance I also saw Kelly and his parents. I have to admit I was still a little uneasy to be around Aiden. I mean the guy did call me a monster when he found out my secret and tried to kill me. I forced a smile and said "Hi Aiden. How've you been?" "Good. Uh.. we're celebrating our graduation…. What are you doing here?" He said. I laughed a little on the inside. Of course he forgot my birthday. "Its my birthday and Gabriel took my out to celebrate." I said. By the look on Aiden's I could tell that he'd forgotten. But I could also see he was shocked to see me with Gabriel. I did dislike Gabriel before all this mess with Aiden happened. But now I love Gabriel with all my heart. "Ah well happy birthday and I'll let you to get back to your dinner. Um I just wanted to say hi." He said in a soft low voice. I saw Kelly and his parents approaching and I said " Thanks and you have a nice evening Aiden" and a nice life I thought to myself. Kelly walked up to Aiden and linked her arm around his. His glared at me saying stay away from my man. I just sent her an amusing look back saying are you kidding me? I don't want him. Look at my man. Aiden lead Kelly to their table and his parents followed. But I could see that his father stared at me when he passed out table. Or should I say he stared at my breasts. Sweet moon what is it with men and breasts. Gabriel squeezed my hand and said" Are you alright baby?" I love and at the same time hate when he worries about me. I have him a sweet thank you smile and said "Yeah I'm ok. " Then I asked him " How was work?" to change the subject. Just then Ryan came back with our steaks and set them down on the table. "Please let me now if you need anything else and enjoy your dinner." Ryan said then walked away to some other table. "It was alright. We were pretty busy since its summer now. Bucky got into an argument with Jake though, and it took me a while to cool them both them down and have them apologize "he said. We ate our steaks in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other company, until Gabriel asked "So get any birthday presents yet?" He just wants to know if I got something from Victoria's Secret. "Well I got this cute orchard tang top, a really cute green woven blouse, the dress I have on now." He smiled and said "Well I love this dress. Was that all you got sweetie?" I didn't say anything for a few seconds to make him want to know. "Well the girls did get me something from Victoria's Secret." I said and gave him a sexy smile. Gabriel finished the bite of steak he was chewing and said " Really now. Do I get to see?" Aww I knew he was going to ask me that. Even though we've never had sex he loves to see me in those kind of outfits and pleasure me. But he has no clue what I have planed for tonight. "Maybe if you play your cards right tonight you can" I said . Gabriel let out a low sexy growl. Oh sweet moon I think I wet this teady a little. "Do you want desert or should we skip it?" Gabriel asked and I noticed that Ryan was standing at our table. " No I'm not in the mood for desert" I said. 'Then we'll take the check." Gabriel said holding out his card. Ryan took Gabriel's card to go and swipe it. After a few moments Ryan came back with Gabriel's card. He signed there copy of the recite and took ours. Like a gentlemen he stood up from his chair and walked over to me, took my hand and helped me out of my seat. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me back into the restaurant. When we got to the front Fake tits saw us and smiled at Gabriel and said 'Thank you. Please come again" Yeah right like that's going to happen. You won't ever see his fine ass again. Gabriel left me outside the restaurant to go get the bike. Oh sweet moon I just saw how his ass looks in those pants. All I have to say is I just got more turned on and I want to jump him. But that'll have to wait until were all alone in bed. Sadly my dirty thoughts were interrupted because he was right in front of me holding out my helmet. I took the helmet and put it on before I got on the bike. I held onto Gabriel's waist as he rode into the darkness. I couldn't tell where we were going and I didn't really care. As long as I was with him I'd going anywhere. After what seemed like ages Gabriel stopped the bike. I looked up and saw we were at a hotel. We were at one of the 5 star hotels that were near town. Sweet moon so he did take the hint on the phone! Gabriel helped me off the bike and we went inside. The lobby was beautiful covered in a tan yet creamy marble tile and soft brown furniture. He led us to the elevator and hit the open button. In not even a second the door opened and we stepped inside. Gabriel hit the 10**__**th**__** floor button and the doors closed. "Don't you need a key Gabe?' I asked when I noticed we didn't go to the reception desk. He smiled down at me and said " I already have it baby.: Then the door opened to our floor and we got out. We walked down a long hallway to get to our room. Gabriel opened the door and the room looked amazing. The room had warm white walls and a white and black stripped carpet, tan bedding, a mirror above the bed and French doors leading to a balcony. I didn't even notice Gabriel locked the door until he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I let out a soft and low moan as he continued to kiss my neck. Gabriel turned me around so I was now facing him. I looked up into his eyes and he said "Before I continue I want to give you your birthday present." Gabriel pulled out a velvet jewelry box from his pocket. He opened the box revealing a half moon pendent with stars. Gabriel took the pendent from the box and grabbed the white gold chain that I'm wearing. He hooked the pendent on the chain and said " Why don't you go see how it looks. I'll go sit on the bed and wait for you." I nodded and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was covered in creamy tile, it had a huge hot tub and a huge glass shower right next to it. When I looked into the mirror I loved it even more. I walked back into the room and saw Gabriel laying down on the bed without his shirt on. I smiled at him and got on the bed and crawled up to his lap. I sat on his lap and said " I love it Gabe. Thank you so much." He gave me his cute smile that made he seem like a little boy. "I'm happy you like it." He sat up and gave me a passionate kiss, demanding that I respond. The kiss deepened and we both moaned into it. **_

"_**Baby…I want…you…so….bad" Gabriel said as he broke our kiss. I whimpered at the loss of his lips. I got off from his lap and climbed off the bed. I faced him as I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing my black teady. Gabriel let out a sexy growl when he saw what I was wearing. I climbed back onto the bed and made my way back to Gabriel's lap. Gabriel started kissing me again while messaging my breasts. Gabriel broke the kiss and started sucking my right nipple through the thin fabric and messaging the other one. When my nipple was erect he started sucking on my left nipple and messaging my right breast. I started moaning softly trying to keep it in. Gabriel took the top part of the teady off, exposing my breasts to him. He pinched both my nipples causing me to moan louder. "Sweet moon I love your cute lil pink nipples." He said when he dove to suck on them. Which caused me to moan louder. "You like it when I play with your nipples don't you baby?" When I didn't answer him he blew on my nipples. "Ahh.. Yes I love it" I screamed. He smiled a big toothy grin and said " Take this off baby and lay down" I stopped up on the bed and took the teady off and trough it behind me and laid down on the bed. Gabriel hopped out of bed and said "Touch yourself for me baby." I blushed at his request. But I started messaging my breasts and let out a loud moan. "Baby you look so hot…please look at me" he said. I opened my eyes and I thought they were going to pop out of my head. Gabriel was now completely naked and stroking his long hard dick. He climbed back on the bed and spread my legs apart and put them on his shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you sweet lil pussy baby." he said while he opened up my wet folds and inserted one of his long fingers into my hot wet pussy. He grinned and said "Your pussy is so wet for me baby. Do you want more?" "Ahh! Yes finger put me! Torture my clit!" I said almost shouting. A sexy smirk spread across his face. Oh my! He just put two more fingers in my pussy and started rubbing my clit with his thumb roughly. "Ah…Gabe…I…I'm,,,..gonna….CUM!!!" I came all over his hand. He took his fingers out of my pussy and licked them. "Vivie…I want you so bad! But I don't want to if your not ready.' he said in a sweet caring voice. I looked into his icy blue eyes that have now melted into pools and smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said " I'm ready Gabriel. Please make love to me. Make me yours completely." I said. Gabriel positioned himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes asking for perdition to enter. I smiled at him letting him now its ok. He slowly entered me which caused pain. He slowly pushed himself fully inside me. When he was he stayed still letting me adjust to him. And Gabriel is huge I don't know how he fit it all inside me. The pain seemed to last forever. But when it went away it was replaced with a pleasure I'd never know before. I started moaning loudly. "Gabriel…I'm ok now. Please move." I said. Gabriel took it out completely then slammed it back in which caused me to scream in pleasure. He started moving inside me in a slow steady pace that was driving me mad. "Ah…Baby…Please…Harder…Faster!" I said begging him. He answered my pleading and moves faster and pounded into me so hard I knew I was going to come. "Gabriel I'm….gonna….CUM!" I shouted as I came. My orgasm hit me hard and sent me into another world. I somehow ended up with my right leg around Gabriel's neck. Gabriel slammed himself into me which caused me to scream and moan loudly at the same time. He moved inside me so fast and hard it felt so damn good. "Gabe…I…feel…so…good…please…don't…stop" I said while moaning. 'God baby…you feel so good…your so tight.. Fuck…Sweet moon Viv! I'm gonna cum baby!" he said. "Me too Gabe…please come with me." All it took was one hard thrust to send us both over the edge. We yelled each others names and Gabriel pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. I snuggled to Gabriel's chest and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "I love you Gabriel." I said. He smiled down at me and said " I love you too my queen. Go to sleep darling."**_

_**I think this is big for me people! I updated way faster than normal and wrote 5pgs!!! Also I'm thinking of putting Gabriel's POV randomly every now and then. Please let me know if you'd like to see that. Also the links for Vivian's presents from last chapter and her pendant from this one are on my profile ^^ Also I'm thinking of making a Twilight fanfic!! **_

_**Please Review. It makes me very happy ^^ **_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every1 I've been a little busy so sorry for the wait. I meant to upload this ch sooner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GabePov

I awoke to a small ray of light shinning on my eyes. I let out a yawn and looked down. I saw my beautiful goddess of the moon asleep on my chest. Looking down on her beautiful sleeping form reminded me of last night. I stole the last shred of innocence she had. I had made her completely mine and I'm never going to let her go now. She is mine and only mine. I was too busy deep in thought I didn't notice that Vivian had woken up and was staring at me with sleepy loving eyes, until she said " Morning Gabby" That awakened me out of my trace and I looked into her eyes. "Good morning darlin." I said in a husky voice as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Vivian sighed a happy sigh and leaned back down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "How do you feel sweetheart?" I asked. "I feel a little sore. But other than that I feel good." she said. "Is there anything I can do to make you can feel better I asked. She managed to get out of my drip and was straddling my lap. And all I have to say is SWEET MOON. FUCK ME. FUCK ME NOW. Her sweet beautiful tits were now exposed to me and I could see some of her sweet little pussy. Just seeing her like this instantly gave me a hard on and I knew she could feel it. Fuck! Vivian was going to think I was a damn pervert. I was surprised when she smiled at me. "I want to fuck you Gabby. My pussy maybe sore. But its so wet for you. I'm practically soaked. Oh Fuck. Oh fuck. That was so fucken sexy. If it was possible just hearing her say that made me get harder. Suddenly without any warning Vivian slammed her wet pussy down on my rock hard cock. We both moaned at the contact. I looked up and saw the most erotic sight ever. Vivian on top of me riding my cock. She put her arms on my chest to balance herself. Then she started moving at a slow pace. That was quickly replaced with a faster and harder pace filled with want and need. My hips slammed into hers. The only sound that was heard in this room was our moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Her perfect tits were bouncing up and down as she road me. So fucken sexy. "Ah…Gabe…Feels…So…good." She moaned as she started That made me moan and caused me to move my hips faster and harder. "God Vivie. You look so sexy riding my cock. God baby I love your tight wet pussy." I said. I felt Vivian start to tighten around my cock and could tell she was close to coming. "Ahh…Gabe…I'm a….cum…" she said. "That's it baby…cum for me" I said. Vivian yelled "AHH I'M CUMMING" as she came and collapsed on my chest. I Rolled Vivian on to her side carefully so I wouldn't slide out of her. Then placed her right leg around my neck and started trusting into her in a fast and hard pace. "I'm not done with you yet baby." I said as I bit her ear. I could tell she liked this new position because she kept moaning my name over and over again. I felt her pussy start to tighten around me again and this time I could tell I was going to come. "Baby I'm going to cum. Please cum with me." I begged. I started thrusting in her faster and harder then I lowered my right hand down to her pussy and started rubbing her clit fast and roughly with my thumb. This caused her to instantly cum. As I felt her cum it sent me over the edge and I released my seed inside her. I slowly pulled out of her and dragged her to me and held her close to me. We laid there painted and trying to calm down from our orgasms.

VivianPov

After Gabriel and I calmed down I looked at him and started to kiss him slowly. When we broke the kiss he looked at me. He smiled and said "I love you Vivian." I smiled and said " I love you too." After that we just laid there in silence. Looking at each other and kissing every now and then. The silence was ended when Gabriel said "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll order us some room service." I smiled and nodded as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I heard Gabriel whistle at my naked form. I opened the glass shower door then closed it and started the water. I washed myself thoroughly to get ride of the sent of sex and Gabriel that lingered on my body. When I was sure the sent was gone I closed the water and got out of the shower. I wrapped the tan towel around my body and went back into the bedroom. Gabriel was in a white hotel robe setting the coffee and food he ordered on a table near the large window that was now opened and showed a beautiful sunny day and a small pound. Gabriel smiled when he saw he and pulled out my chair like the gentlemen he was. He ate our breakfast in silence just simply enjoying each others company and tiered from the morning sex we just had. When we finished eating Gabriel said " Go get dressed sweetie. I'll take a quick shower and get dressed and we can go." I did as I was told and put my cloths from last night back on. When Gabriel emerged from the bathroom he was fully clothed with his cloths from last night. He smiled at me and said " I have to go to work so I'll drop you off home first before I go home to change. But I'll call you when work is done and we'll go out ok." I smiled back and nodded my head. When I got home I was thankful everyone was at work. I went upstairs to my room and changed into a green tang top, jean shorts and black heels. I was meeting the girls so I walked to this café next to an Italian restaurant. The café was called Starlight and had a very European theme and menu. My girls were sitting at our usual table which made me smile. When they saw me they jumped up and hugged me. I smiled and said " Thank you so much for the gift and helping me get ready my lovely's. And yes I did get laid." We ordered ice cream lattes and they asked for every detail and keep asking to see my necklace. Right now life felt so good and perfect. Nothing could ruin my amazing mood. I couldn't wait until I saw Gabriel tonight.

Well that's all my dears. I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I didn't have much time writing it. I hope you enjoyed Gabriel's Pov for once.

Plz review. They make me very happy ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone just so you know I did plan to update on Christmas. But my dad deleted this chapter along with a few others. I also got my computer fixed, which is why I didn't update. Anyways here's Chapter 6!

**Gabriel Pov:**

After taking Vivian home I quickly drove home. As soon as I got into my apartment I ran to my bedroom and stripped off all my clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. God I'm going to have to do some Landry later because that thing is full of clothes. I threw on some clean boxers, socks, jeans, and a blue short sleeves short that showed my muscles. I looked at my watch and saw that is was 8:40am...shit I gotta hurry. Instead of taking the elevator I ran down the stairs . Luckily Max, the door man, let me leave my bike in front of the building I got on my bike, started it and quickly drove to work. When I parked my bike next to Bucky's. I turned off the bike, got off and was ambushed my Bucky himself staring at me. He had a look in his eyes that said _so you were busy doing that last night._

"Hey man, whats up?" I said with my usual toothish grin. Secretly hoping that he won't go there by acting normal.

"Nothing man. So how last night? Did Vivian enjoy her present ?" As always he gets straight to the point.

"Yeah she did. She hasn't taken it off since I gave it to her." I said with a smile.

"Hmm. Gratz man. Err-" I know where this is going so I decided to interrupted him.

"Thanks. I have a feeling what your going to ask. But just ask me so we can get it over with." I said

"Did you finally do it? Was is as good as your lil fantasy's? How many times did you do it?" He asked getting straight to the point once again. Also damn his bombardment of questions. I don't want to sound like a women now but, I wanted to keep it quiet. Although I'm sure her friends are somehow getting last nights events off her.

"Yes we did, it was better than my fantasy's and we did it twice" I said. After saying that last night and this morning instantly replayed in my mind. Which made me want and miss Vivian more than I already did.

Bucky whistled and said "Damn man and by the huge ass grin on your face it was good. Well lets finish our work so we can get to our women faster." Bucky finally got the balls to ask Jenny out a few months after Vivian and I got together. The two of them are so lovey dovey and Jenny's son adores Bucky. We walked into the garage and we're greeted by two pack members and our other co-workers. As Bucky and I started to work on a car Jared started blasting tunes. Then Omg by Usher starts playing.

[will.]:  
oh myyyy  
oh myy gosh  
i did it again, so i'm gone let the beat drop  
oh myy gosh

[usher]:  
baby let me..  
baby let me..  
baby let me..

[chorus]:  
baby let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby i can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
i mean like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love  
i found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
ohh myy gosh  
it make me want to say  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[verse 1]:  
i fell in love with shawty when i seen her on the dance floor  
she was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
this was something special ; this was just like dynamite  
honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow **Mm mm Vivies ass...**  
honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow **Oh shit...her boobs...**  
girl you know i'm loving your, loving your style  
check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
sexy from her head to the toes  
& i want it all, it all, it all  
[chorus]:  
baby let me love you downnn  
Usher Omg lyrics found on  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby i can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love  
i found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
ohh myy gosh

you make me want to say(repeat 2x)  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[verse 2]:  
feel so ? for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
this one got me whipped, just off one look, yep i fell in love  
girl you something special, you just like dynamite  
you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight  
fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
sexy from her head to the toes  
& i want it all, it all, it all

[chorus]:  
so, honey let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
baby i can break it downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya  
got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love i found you finallyy,  
you make me want to say..

oh my gosh  
oh my  
oh, oh my gosh

[will.]:  
oh myy gosh  
i did it again  
so i'm gone let the beat drop

[usher]:  
oh, oh, oh myy  
oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
ooh my gosh

Damn this song made me start thinking about Vivian. Damn she's a fine piece of wolf.

At 3:00pm Dough walks out of his office looking oh so happy. Which is a weird thing to see from my grim looking boss.

"Afternoon you guys. We'll be closing right now tonight because I've got me a hot date. See you all tomorrow." He says after walking back into his office to get his things.

We put away our equipment and change out of our uniforms. Thank you sweet moon for Doug's date! I can see my sweet princess wolf now! I turn on my phone and see that I have a text from Vivian.

_Gabe- _

_I'm at Starlight with the girls. Can you pick me up when you're done with work?_

_Love ya _

_-Viv 3 _

Off to Starlight then...

Vivian Pov:

After out coffee's and our huge chocolate cheese cake gets here the girls decide to bombard me with questions.

"So Viv how was your sexy time with Gabe last night?" Zoey asked

"It was amassing." I answered blushing.

"Oh my our little Vivie blushed! Was he that good?" Jazz asked

"Yes...he was very...good. He was very loving and gentle...the first time " I said blushing even more

"Wait...FIRST TIME?" Jazz and Zoey practically screamed in unison.

"Yes first time! We had sex again this morning..." I answered shyly.

" I'm glad it felt good for you Viv" Mimi said sweetly.

"It makes me remember my first time with William...He's still a really sweet lover." Cami said.

"Yeah. Finn has his loving moments in bed. But I love the needy moments." Jazz said.

"Mhm.. Ohh! Have you guys ever done role play? Its such a turn on for Gregory and I." Zoey said.

"No. But I've been trying to get Finn into it." Jazz admitted.

"Role play?" Cami, Mimi, and I ask.

"Yep. You dress up in slutty costumes or clothes. Like teacher and student, nurse and doctor or patient. Ohh or police officer and criminal. There are so many possibilities. So after you have your costumes on you just go into character and go from there. Its really hot and you guys so have to try it." Zoey said.

Oh my...This has me thinking of Gabe and I in this costumes and what hot sex it could lead to.

"Wow..." Cami, Mimi and I said in unison.

"It sounds...interesting." I said.

As much as I love hanging out with the girls and talking about sex, I start missing Gabe terribly right now. I just want to feel his arms wrapped around me. My cell phone alerting me that I have a text frees me from my trance.

_Viv-_

_I finished work right now! My boss has a date and decided to close early :) _

_I'm heading over to Starlight right now. I've missed you like crazy all day and I can't wait to be alone with you ;) _

_I love you baby3_

_-Gabe _

Yay Gabe is coming! Its like he felt I was missing him. As the girls and I finish the cake Gabriel walks in looking sexy as ever. God that white shirt shows his muscles and hot eight pack. While his jeans show his muscular legs and hot ass. He walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the head.

"Hello princess. How was your day ladies?" Gabriel said

The girls then giggled at Gabes ladies remark.

"It was good sweetie." I said giving him a kiss on his neck.

Cami and Mimi awwed at as in unison.

"Your off early though Gabe." Jazz said

"Yeah my boss decided to close early. "

After about twenty minutes the Five walked into Starlight. The girls ran to there mates and cuddled to with them after they sat down. We decided to just have dinner here together with everyone. We all made pizza's big enough to share with our mate. Gabriel and I had a pizza with extra cheese, tomatoes, peperoni, olives, mushrooms, and green pepper. After we paid we talked in the parking lot before going our separate ways. Gabriel and I decided to go to his apartment. When we got inside his apartment Gabriel poured us both a glass of red wine. We went into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. We just kissed and touched. Gabriel was now on top of me and was staring at me.

"Vivie I want you so badly right now." Gabe said

"I want you too Gabe. " I said

We quickly undressed and climbed back into bed. Gabriel kissed me passionately our tongues battling for dominance. He kissed down my neck and the valley between my breasts. He started to suck my right nipple roughly while massaging the left one with his hand. A moan then escaped from my mouth. Liking the response he switched and his mouth paid attention to my left nipple. This time I moaned louder. He took his mouth off my nipple and kissed down my stomach. He placed kisses down both my thighs purposely avoiding my aching center.

"Gabe..please" I begged

"Please what?" He asked kissing right above the promise land

"Ah..Please kiss my...my...pussy..." I begged even more

With a grin Gabe placed a kiss on my clit and then licked up and down my slit a few times. He licked his thumb and placed it on my clit. His tongue went inside me and he started eating me while his thumb played with my clit. I let out a loud moan from the excitement and pleasure he was giving me. He lifted my legs so that his tongue would go in deeper and I let out a series of moans. Then I felt my stomach tighten. Gabe must have knew I was close because his tongue started to move faster and harder inside me. Which sent me of the edge screaming his name. After I came down from my orgasim Gabriel looked into my eyes asking if it was alright to enter me and I nodded me head. He placed himself at my entrance and slowly trusted inside me. He stayed still for a moment to let me adjust to him then started to move. Damn he's moving too slow for my liking.

"Faster" I begged.

He answered my plea and started moving into my faster and harder. I started to move my hips so that they would meet his thrusts.

"Shit..babe...so good" He groaned

He then starts thrusting into me harder than before and it feels amazing.

"Damn baby your so tight and wet." he moaned in my ear while thrusting like crazy into me.

"Ah..Gabe..I love how your big cock feels inside me" I moaned

He must of liked this b/c he started moving like a mad man inside me and started to play with my clit. These actions made me start to feel my orgasim.

"Ahhh. Gabe baby I'm...I'm gonna..CUUUUUUM" I screamed as I came around his cock while he thrusted inside of me.

"Fuck baby you feel so good coming all over me. I'm gonna-" Gabe was interrupted while cuming. He continued to thrust into me as his hot seed poured into me. After he came he collapsed on top of me. Our breathing was heavy because we were still coming down from our high,

"I love you princess." Gabe said

"I love you too Gabe." I said as I kissed him passionately.

We rolled on our sides with him still inside of me, which made me still feel connected to him. . He held me in his arms which made me feel safe. We both fell asleep like this in a matter of seconds.

Well that was Chapter 6! I hope you liked five pages~ Also I hope its easier to read now because I switched my word document. Let me know if it is.

Please make me happy and review. I'll update faster if you do3


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. Its been pretty crazy for me and will continue. But I promise I'll be better on updating! So lets kick off Chapter 7!

**Gabriel Pov:**

I awoke to the small ray of light that crept threw my blinds and brushed across my face. Damn I really need to get some drapes to make it darker in here. I felt a warm body that clung to me. I looked down and saw my beautiful Vivian asleep and naked. The covers came up to her waist but I could still feel that I was inside of her. I don't want to get out of her because I feel like we're really connected. But I think I'm making her uncomfortable so I slowly pull out of her to make sure I don't wake her. She lets out a small whimper in her sleep and clings ever more to me. I don't know how long I watched her sleep but it felt like days. I love how the sun hits her lovely tan body which makes her look even more like a goddess than I already thought she did. I looked at the lock and realized that I had been watching her sleep for the past three hours. She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and let out the cutest yawn. She looked up at my face and smiled which caused me to smile back at her.

"Good morning my love" I said as I lowered my head and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" she asked as she cuddled closer to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her closer to me.

"I had one of the best nights of sleep thanks to you. How did you sleep?" I asked

"I slept wonderful. I felt so safe and at peace because you held me in your arms." she said with a loving look in her eyes and then placed a loving kiss on my heart.

"Well I love holding you. So what do you want are you going to do today?" I asked

"I'm not sure. But I know that I'll be missing you." she said in a cute voice

"I'm going to miss you too. But how about I pick you up after work and take you out to dinner and dancing?" I said

"That sounds great." she said.

I pulled Vivian on top of me and started licking down her neck. She looked into my eyes and giggled. Ok I must not be doing this right because she giggled! I pouted at Vivian hoping she would do something.

Vivian kissed my nose and said " We'll do that tonight. Your going to run late for work. Now go take a shower." I sighed and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I knew she wouldn't be joining me in the shower. When I got in the bathroom I closed the door, turned on the water and hopped in. I grabbed my spicy and forest smelling body wash and lathered myself with it. I rinsed my entire body off then lathered some head and shoulders on my hair and quickly rinsed it off. Then I turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. I grabbed a blue towel off the towel rack, dried myself off and wrapped it around my waist. I opened the bathroom door and the sent of food hit me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Vivian cooking in the shirt I was wearing last night. She has set the table and there was fresh orange juice, coffee, pancakes and bacon. She was currently finishing the last omelet. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"It smells amazing my love." I said

Vivian giggled and said " Thank you sweetie. Go on and sit down since I'm almost done."

So I went and sat down and took a sip of the coffee. Vivian took a plate and placed the omelet on it and turned off the stove. She then took another plate with her omelet and walked over to the table. She placed my omelet in front of me and sat down. I took a big bite of my omelet and moaned. It was cheesy with olives, mushrooms, ham, green pepper and tomatoes. I devoured my omelet with a healthy amount of bacon and pancakes. I slouched in my chair and patted my stomach. Vivian saw me doing that a let out a little giggle.

"I'm happy you enjoyed breakfast. But go on and get dressed for work." I gave her a kiss on the head, thanked her for the meal and walked to the bedroom to get dressed for work. I took off the towel and put on a clean pair of boxers, jeans, a black short sleeve t-shirt and gym shoes. I grabbed to towel and put it in the laundry basket. Damn I really need to do laundry soon. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Vivian doing the dishes. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. "I'm off to work sweetie. But I'll call you during my lunch break." I said and started to walk away but Vivian yelled "Wait" and came up to me with a lunch bag.

"I made you lunch." Vivian said while blushing. She is just too cute for her own good. I took the lunch bag and gave her a passionate kiss. I knew she was still in our kiss haze but I thanked her and walked out the door. I gave Vivian a spare key to my apartment a month after we got together. It was more so she could come over anytime she wanted. My eighty four year old neighbor Mr. James had held the elevator for me. I smiled and said "Thank you Sir."

He looked up and smiled back and said " No problem Gabriel." He then spotted my bag lunch and asked "Did your lovely girlfriend make that for you?" Mr. James had met Vivian before and thought she was a sweetheart and reminded him a little of his late wife.

I smiled and said "Yes she did"

When we reached the lobby Mr. James and I said good-bye and walked our separate ways. I walked to my bike and put on my helmet and turned on the engine. When I got to the garage I pulled up next to Bucky who was just turning off his engine. I turned off my engine and took off my helmet.

"Hey man." Bucky said a little louder than he usually did. Which could only mean one thing. The fucker got lucky last night.

"Hey man. I hope Doug's date went well so we can leave early." I said

Bucky laughed and said "Me too!" Then he asked "So someone has a nice homemade lunch. Care to share?"

"Nope its all mine!" I said

Bucky and I walked into the garage and Don't Trust Me by 3OH3! Played as we worked.

Black dress, with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress (actress) but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east

T-T-T-Tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
and tell your boyfriend; if he says he's got beef  
that I'm a vegetarian and i ain't fuckin' scared of him

[x2]  
She wants to touch me, whaaaooo  
She wants to love me, whaaaooo  
She'll never leave me, whaaaooo whaaaooo-ooo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, that won't trust me

X's on the back of your hand  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list (set list); you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

B-B-B-Bruises cover your arms; shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your

palm  
And the best is (best is); no one knows who you are  
Just another girl, alone at the bar

[x2]  
She wants to touch me, whaaaooo  
She wants to love me, whaaaooo  
She'll never leave me, whaaaooo, whaaaooo-ooo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, that won't trust me

Shhhh girl, shut your lips  
Do the Hellen Keller  
And talk with your hips

[x2]  
I said shhhhh girl, shut your lips  
Do the Hellen Keller  
And talk with your hips

[x2]  
She wants to touch me, whaaaooo  
She wants to love me, whaaaooo  
She'll never leave me, whaaaooo, whaaaooo-ooo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, that won't trust me

When lunch time came I sat down next to Bucky and the guys and opened my lunch bag. Inside was a can of coca cola, a sandwich with turkey, bacon, tomatoes and lettuce, chips, and a container of her homemade chocolate chip cookies. The guys stared and Jared said "Damn man your one lucky son of a bitch." After lunch and two hours later Doug comes out his office looking like one happy man.

"Hey guys your done for the day." He said and walked back in his office. I quickly ran into the locker room and changed then ran to my bike. I speed like crazy to Vivian' s house. When I got to her house I ran to the door and knocked it. To my disappointment Rudy opened the door.

:"Hey Gabe. Come on in Vivian' s almost ready." Rudy said.

"Thanks Rudy." I said as I walked in and followed him into the kitchen.

Rudy and I talked about sports and the move while I waited for Vivian. When I heard the sound of heels clinking on the stairs I knew she was coming. I looked towards the stairs and all I could say was please fuck me. Vivian' s long hair was curled at the bottom, a silk dark purple top that was cut in half and showed her belly button and lower stomach, tight black jeans, and dark purple stilettos. Once again please fuck me. She slowly walked to me and put her arms around my neck and gave me a short kiss. "Hi sweetie." She said

"Hello darling. Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yep. Bye Rudy" She said

"Bye. You two have fun and don't do anything Eseme wouldn't do!" Rudy shouted after us.

"That doesn't leave much then Rudy!" Vivian shouted back as she closed and locked the door.

Well that' s this chap. The bar and sexy time scene will be in the next chap. I didn't have much time righting this because I wanted to post something for you all really bad. And I thought it would be nice to have a chap in Gabe Pov. Did you like it? As I said before I will try to update at least once a week if not every other week. Please make me happy and review. Reviews make me update faster!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in a million years, but life kinda got in the way of me updating. This also includes my computer dying on me. I promise I'm going to update more from now on! So without further wait here's Chapter 8!

**Vivian's POV:**

Gabe and I walked down the front steps to my house. He took my hand and led me to his bike that was parked in front of the house. We let go of our hands and I grabbed my helmet that was on the seat. Gabe put on his helmet and sat down. I put my hair in a messy bun, put the helmet on and hop on the bike. As I wrap my arms around Gabe's waist he turns the bike on. We pull away from my house and head into town. I love riding with my man, the speed is amazing. I see now that we're close to town and we reach some place called The Bubbles. It has a parking lot around the corner so we park there. Gabe turns off the bike, we take off our helmets and walk towards the entrance. As we're walking I ask "Hun what is this place?"

He looked down at me and said "You'll see babe. I heard about this place from Bucky."

The bouncer checked us out, well more specifically checked my boobs out too much for my mans liking. I guess Gabe was giving him the death glare because he let us in and told us to have a good time. Inside was a very club like atmosphere, there was a far on the far right wall, tables and chairs surrounded the walls. In the center of the dance floor bubbles were shooting around as people danced. So thats where the clubs name came from, I still think the owner could have been a little more creative with the name. It looks like Gabe is saying something but I can't hear him.

He bends down and says in my ear "Do you want a drink first or do you want to dance?"

"Lets get a drink first." I said

We walk to a table near the bar and we sit down waiting for someone to take our order. After a few minutes of waiting someone finally comes to our table. The waiter is shorter and more lanky then Gabe. He has light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, gray eyes and pale skin. He's wearing a black t-shirt that says The Bubbles in you guessed it white bubble letters, black jeans and some sneakers. I flip my hair back and Gabe clears his throat. Waiter boy snaps out of it and asks what we want to drink.

"I'll have a Heineken and what about you princess?" says Gabe.

"I'll have a Cherry Pepsi please"

"Alright. Do you want anything to eat as well?" he asked

Gabe and I look over the snack menu together and we decided what to get.

"We'll have the nachos and the southwest sampler." Gabe said.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks shortly" he said as he took our menus and walked towards the bar to place our order.

Gabe pulled me closer to him and placed his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him and inhaled his sent. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head lovingly. The waiter comes back with our drinks and informs us our food will be up in about six minutes. After that he leaves for the table in front of us. Which I now notice has Bingo and Jem staring at us. Well Bingo is glaring and Jem is staring. Gabe turns his head to see what I'm staring at and chuckles softly. He tilts my chin up and gives me a passionate hungry kiss. Our tounges are battling for dominance. Well ok actually he's winning this battle and I'm more than happy to let him win. Too fast and soon for my liking he brakes the kiss. Which leaves me panting for need and I'm pretty sure my eyes are now filled with lust.

He leans down to my ear and says "Later Hun. I'll promise to rock your world then"

I look up at him with big eyes and a smile on my face and say "I'm holding you to that."

The waiter comes toward our table holding a tray with our food. He places the food in front of us. He tells us to enjoy our meal and that he'll be back to check on us in a few minutes. We thank him and he takes his leave. We start digging into the food and make small talk. We talk about small things. We talk about how the inn is doing and that he plans on visiting it in a few weeks to check up on it. I pout thinking that he'll be leaving in a few weeks and that I'll be all alone without him. He lets out a small laugh which makes me look up at him.

"Of course your coming with me Viv. Since we took our relationship to a um more physical level I can't stand to be away from you. Please tell me that you want to come with me," He said.

I slightly jumped up in my seat and clapped my hands while saying "Of course I'm coming with you!"

We continue talking until we finish our food and our waiter comes to take our plates. He offers us a refill which we accept. When he comes back with our refill we both go back to talking and sipping our drinks. When Wet by Snoop Dog starts playing we decide to head to the dance floor.

Big Snoop Dogg

Can you be my doctor?

Can you fix me up?

Can you wipe me down?

So I can lick you up

Make you give it up, Give it up

Til you say my name

Like a jersey, jersey

Sh-ttin' down the game

Be my head coach

So you can put me in

And never take me off

Til you can taste the win

Do it again and again

Til you say my name

And by the way I'm so glad that you came

Tell me baby are you wet (wet, wet, wet, wet, wet)

I'm gonna get you wet (wet, wet, wet, wet, wet)

Tell tell me baby are you wet (wet, wet, wet, wet, wet)

I just wanna get you wet wet (wet, wet, wet, wet, wet)

Drip, drip, drip, drip, for me mami

Can you drip, drip, drip,

Drip drip, drip, drip for me mami

Can you drip, drip, drip

She's hot on a rainy day

Don't drown

Call me up

I can save you now

Lick your feet and kiss your mouth

Swisha sweet, I got you out

There's only one way we can stop the drought

Come with me take a trip down south

I can tell she's thirsty

I'm in the hole like a birdie

What you wanna do tonight

It's still early

Wanna get spewed tonight

She's all sturdy

I'm in between your lips

Like a cigarette

She wanna quit

But she wanna make it, make it, make it wet

I'm gonna get you wet

Tell tell me baby are you wet

I just wanna get you wet wet

Drip, drip, drip, drip, for me mami

Can you drip, drip, drip,

Drip drip, drip, drip for me mami

Can you drip, drip, drip

Can you, can you get me up?

Like I'm wait for the first class

So I can give it to you rough

Like a first draft

Would you like a paper plane

You know 'bout that paper babe

But f-ck them dollar bills

Girl make it rain

Holiday Inn, come

Meet me on the 8th floor

Damn it feels good but I feel bad for them maids though

But when I slip inside I turn girls into slip n slide

It's a flood in your heart love

Girl let me pop up in your hot tub

Every night every day

Sippin' on a different drink

Different chicks different days

I do it different ways

Where you going

What'd you say

I want her river flowing to another lake

Another ocean another ocean

On the beach on the beach

I'm bout to take a swim

Let let me dip my feet and get wet

I wanna get you wet

Tell tell me baby are you wet

I just wanna get you wet wet wet

Drip, drip, drip, drip, for me mami

Can you drip, drip, drip,

Drip drip, drip, drip for me mami

Can you drip, drip, drip

Throughout the entire song Gabe and I are grinding up against each other. We're practically fucking with our clothes on with people watching and bubbles covering our bodies. We danced to I don't know how many songs until we were covered in sweat and turned on like crazy. I could feel his hardness rubbing against me. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed his hand and dragged us out of the club. Once we were outside and in the parking lot Gabe pushed me against his bike and started kissing the life out of me.

"Oh baby you were teasing me so bad in there. When we get back to my place I'm going to do so many things to me." He said

"Ohh baby I can't wait. Lets hurry back please!"

We hop on his bike and Gabe speeds like crazy to his apartment. He parks the bike turning off the engine and drags me to the entrance. He hits the up button on the elevator really fast three times which causes me to chuckle. He pulls me into the elevator as soon as it gets here and presses his floor. When we get there we run to his apartment and open the door. Gabe slams the door shut and locks it. I turn around to face him and he pushes me against the wall. We kiss like crazy until my mind is going foggy and I'm not sure how long its been. I'm also not sure how we're both currently naked. He brakes the kiss and starts to kiss down my neck. He kisses down to the valley of my breasts very slowly. Then he slowly kisses my nipples. I moan and pout at the same time, He smirks at me and starts to suck on my nipples harder as his hand travels down my body. He pushes my legs apart a little and runs a finger up and down my wet slit. I'm not sure who moans now, but I think its both of us. He takes my nipple out of his mouth and inserts a finger inside me.

"Oh baby your so wet for my already. Do you want my fingers or my cock?" he says while adding another finger and pumping them in me faster. This causes me to moan like crazy and not able to answer him until he adds another finger.

"G-Gabe I-I can't take it. I n-need you c-cock in me." I moan loudly at him

He smiles at me and takes his fingers out. I don't have much time to miss them inside because he thrusts is big hard cock inside me. It causes me to scream in pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms on his shoulders. In this position he's in me so much deeper.

"Oh sweet moon you feel amazing all over me princess." He pants as he pounds into me.

His dirty words cause me to get wetter if thats even possible and my man notices this.

"You like me talking dirty eh? Does my queen like when I pound into her tight wet pussy? Do you want me to fuck you all night long?" He asks

"Yess I love your dirty talking and pounding into me. P-Please fuck me fast and hard tonight. As many times as you can my wolf man!" I pant and scream out at him.

He angles us so I'm leaning more on the wall and pounds in me faster and harder then before. I'm trying to meet his thrusts but its not much of a use. He moves a hand between us and plays with my clit as he fucks me. I start to feel the familiar tingling in my stomach.

"Thats it baby come for me. Come hard all over my cock." he pants at me

Thats all it took for my to come long and hard all over his cock and screaming his name. As I start to ride out my orgasm Gabe does three more thrusts and pours his hot seed inside me. We both stay up against the wall panting and riding out our orgasms together. He slowly pulls out of me and I whimper from the loss of being connected. He then carries me bridal style to his bed and gently lays me down on the bed. He pulls on his boxers and gives me one of his t-shirts to wear. As I put it on he lays down on the bed and then I lay next to him.

He smiles at me and says "Lets take a little break and then we'll go on round three."

"Sounds good." I said as I lay my head on his chest.

Ok thats it for this chap. I'd go a little longer but I really want you all to have something to read now. I promise to update chapter 9 either Tomorrow or on Firday.

Please Review since they make me happy and let me know that people are actually reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone! It's been a few months since I updated but now I'm back! I hope you enjoy chapter 9!

Vivian POV:

The feeling that someone is sucking on my nipple starts to wake me up. The sucking becomes harder and fingers move up and down my wet slit. My eyes pop open and I stare down at Gabe. He's sucking my right nipple and pinching the left one and inserts a finger in my pussy. I moan loudly "Fuck Gabe that feels so good". He pops my nipple out of his mouth and licks it "Are you ready for round four baby? I couldn't wait any longer". After saying that he licks and kisses down my body until he reaches my pussy. He takes his fingers out and places a kiss on my entrance. I moan when he starts licking my slit up and down for a few minutes. Then he spreads my lips open and licks my entrance before he starts tongue fucking me. Damn can Gabe use his tongue! I move my hands to his hair and push his face closer to my pussy "Oh sweet moon wolf man I love when you eat me!" He speeds his tongue then puts a finger on my clit and starts to rub it. I can't take this sweet torture much longer and soon I feel a coiling feeling in my stomach. I moans escape my lips and I somehow find my voice "Gabe…I'm gonna come!" He opens his eyes and looks up at me and speeds up his tongue and finger then adds a finger in my pussy. I lose it then and cum all over his face and finger moaning his name. As I start coming down from my high he licks me clean and slams into me. My head falls on the pillow and with both moan at the feeling of being connected. He moves my left leg over his shoulder and moves me so I'm laying down on my right side. Gabe starts thrusting into fast and hard. It looks like my wolf man wants to fuck like bunnies now! I start to move my hips so I can meet his hard heavenly thrusts. He starts pounding into me so hard that the only sounds heard are skin again skin and our moaning. Gabe leans down and bites my neck "Your so wet and tight baby girl. You like it when I fuck your tight pussy hard and fast don't you?" I have trouble answering him at first because my man knows how to fuck me "Yes wolf man I love it! Please make me come soon I can't take it much longer!" He smirks down at me and sneaks a finger over my clit and starting pinching it as he fucks me. I can't stand it anymore and cum violently milking his dick as I scream his name. Gabe thrusts a few more times before filling me with his hot seed and collapses on the bed behind me. We're both panting until we catch our breathe then Gabe pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. I smile up at him and kiss his chest and cuddle to his chest. We spend a few minutes of silence enjoying our post lovemaking bliss. Gabe breaks our silence "What do you want to do today princess? It's going to be a ho one today." I look up at him and smile "Can we go to the beach today? Maybe we can bring the five and the girls and whoever else wants to come." I suggest. Gabe smiles down at me ": That's a great idea! Lets take a shower and I'll call everyone while you get dressed". We get out of bed and take a quick shower somehow managing not to have shower sex. Gabe puts on a t-shirt and a pair of swim trunks and goes to call everyone. A while after we got together Gabe made room for me in his closet and gave me a drawer in his dresser. I went and took out my cute white bikini. The top has a love knot on the left strap and a pink flower on the top right corner. I put my hair up into a ponytail with a cute hair tie that had a hot pink bunny and a light pink one. I didn't have my cover ups at Gabe's so I opted for a tank and shorts. I found a simple pink tank and black linen shorts and matched it with cute Havaianas **(A/N I tried on a pair and their pretty comfy!). **I walked into the living room and saw that Gabe was packing our peach supplies in my bright blue and pink beach bag. I skipped up to him and gave him a kiss on the shoulder "Thanks for getting our stuff together babe. Do you want to brag the cooler? ". He looks down at me "No problem Princess. I'll go get it and you prepare our snacks." then walks to find the cooler. I go into the kitchen and take out a few cans of cola, bottles of water and made some sandwiches. Then I got some of the cookies and rice crispy treats I made yesterday into some containers. Gabe back with the cooler and put ice into the cooler and I put our drinks and food in the cooler. We headed out the door with Gabe carrying the cooler. As the door was closing Gabe's elderly neighbor Mr. James called for us to hold the elevator. He walks into the elevator and thanks us for holding the door "So are you two going to spend the day at the beach?" I smile up at Mr. James "Yes we are it seems like a good way to relax on such a hot day". He nods his head and smiles "I agree. My youngest daughter has a pool so all of my kids and my grandkids are going to have a BBQ and spend some time playing in the pool". The elevator arrives at the basement and we say our goodbyes before heading to our vehicles. Gabe straps the small cooler on his bike then starts the engine and we head to the beach. A pool actually sounds like a good idea; maybe I can get Gabe to install one or two at the Inn. We arrive first and set up our towels and cooler at our spot. I guess I'll pop the question of a pool before the others get here "Gabe honey how would you feel about a pool or two at the inn?" Gabe takes off his shift and sits down on the towel next to me "It sounds like a good idea sweetie. Maybe we can design the pool areas that fit into the landscape? We can research it while we visit the inn next week." I take two colas out and give one to Gabe "I like the sound of that. I kind of have some ideas but we can talk about it there". We talk a little more before William, Cami, Ulf, Mimi, Finn, Jazz, Gregory and Zoey show up. Each couple sets up their our towel near ours and Finn mentions that Rudy, Thomas and my mom are coming with a grill and meat. A few minutes later they show up and Rudy and Thomas set up the grill and start grilling steak and pork chops. Gabe and the boys decide to play some beach soccer and leave us girls to gossip. My mom and the girls sit on my blanket and we're drinking our cokes. My moms the first to break the silence "So baby girl how are you? I haven't seen you at home much since your birthday". A blush creeps up on my face because I know my mom knows what Gabe and I have been up to. Jazz and Zoey smirk and whisper shout "Our Vivie's getting laid!" My blush gets more intense and I don't deny it "Yes I am ok! Gabe pays me a lot of attention ". My mom starts to jump up and down "So am I going to be a grandma soon? I can just picture how your pups are going to look! They are going to be so adorable!" Are you kidding my moms already thinking about how my pups are going to look like? I notice that girlfriends and agreeing with my mom and gushing at how cute you'll be. Cami is sure that one of my little girls is going to be my mini me and a boy is going to be a mini Gabe. Then there sure that our other pups are going to be the best combination of Gabe and myself. I've never thought about it myself but I like the sound of it. But now I'm imagining them and they look so adorable. I snap out of my pup induced thoughts and we start talking about the Inn. I guess it's time to mention I'll be joining Gabe next week "Speaking of the Inn. Gabe is going to visit it next week and he invited me to go with him. He said that he wants my input on the Inn". The girls wish me a safe trip and my mom speaks up "I want you to call me when you arrive and have a good time baby. I'm glad Gabe invited you because that place is going to need a woman's touch. Plus lets face it you know how to decorate baby girl". Hearing my moms praise makes me happy so I give her a hug and tell her that I'll make sure to call her regularly while I'm gone. Rudy and Thomas finish grilling the food and call the boys to come back se we can eat. I take out our sandwiches as well and hand Gabe a bottle of water. He chugs the water down in two gulps and sits down next to me placing a kiss on my forehead. After we finish eating the food and my sweets we decide to go play in the water. Gabe and I start splashing each other and somehow that turns into a water war. It's a boys vs. girls water warm with splashing and dunking our significant others. When the sun starts to set mom suggests we head over to her house so we can enjoy some ice cream sundaes. We all head to our rides and drive to my moms house.

Ok so this wasn't a long chapter but I felt like updating sooner rather than later. I'm on vacation now so hopefully I'll be updating often. But when I return to school my regular update day will probably be Friday or Saturday. I actually do have Vivian's beach outfit because I created it on POLYVORE. I'll upload her outfit link on my profile. Please review because those make me happy and let me know people are still reading this! :D

~*~Sorachan01~*~


End file.
